


Пряный запах леса

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Forest Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Во взгляде Вернона упрямство и злость. В спину вдавливается сквозь льняную рубаху металл кольчуги. Перед взглядом — карминовый платок и опасная зелень, разделенные линией носа с горбинкой и уродливым шрамом. И плевать на увечья, когда губы Иорвета так близко.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Пряный запах леса

Руки Роше почти невесомо касаются тела Иорвета, проводят по старым шрамам, заново изучая их. Часть их оставлены самим Верноном. За каждым стоит своя история о боли и борьбе. Тех, о чьей истории он знает, Роше касается губами в мимолетных почти нежных поцелуях. Не извиняясь перед эльфом за раны, нанесенные своим клинком, но заменяя воспоминания о боли другими — более приятными. О грубой шершавой коже пальцев, проводящих по шраму на боку, — от удара мечом. О горячем дыхании и влажных прикосновениях потрескавшихся, обветренных губ к ожогу на плече. О быстром поцелуе тонкой белесой полосы у ключицы. Ответом служит быстрое, сбивающееся дыхание и тихая ругань на Старшей Речи. 

Иорвет тянется к нему, скидывает с головы шаперон, ворча про дурацкую черную тряпку, что только портит человека. Дергает к своему лицу за отросшие темно-русые волосы. Он держит крепко, показывает, что не даст Роше безоговорочно вести. Любовь как сражение, как очередной бой, из которого никто из них так и не выйдет победителем. Вернон даже не уверен в том, что это — внезапные чувства, которым не хочется давать название, или только страсть и желания плоти. У него нет ответов даже спустя год после начала их недоотношений. Нет их и у Иорвета.

***

Впервые это случается еще во Флотзаме. Драка, неожиданно перетекшая в поцелуй, удары ― в укусы. Слова ненависти и угрозы ― в тяжёлое дыхание и тихие, прерывистые ругательства вперемешку с рычанием. На грани ненависти, соперничества и страсти. Начинается с того, что Иорвет толкает Роше к дереву, хватает за шею, сжимая руку на человеческом горле. Во взгляде Вернона упрямство и злость. В спину вдавливается сквозь льняную рубаху металл кольчуги. Перед взглядом — карминовый платок и опасная зелень, разделенные линией носа с горбинкой и уродливым шрамом. И плевать на увечья, когда губы Иорвета так близко. Роше чувствует, как тот горячо, судорожно выдыхает, а сам ловит ртом тот же воздух, даже не пытаясь оттолкнуть эльфа.

Хватка на шее стальная. Давит, не перекрывая кислород полностью. Иорвет смотрит внимательно на попытки вдохнуть глубже и слушает тихие хрипы. Тепло руки, сжавшей горло, не почувствовать сквозь толстую кожаную перчатку. А Роше хотелось бы чувствовать это тепло. Даже если рука сожмет его шею сильнее, заставляя черные пятна плясать перед взглядом. Вернон дергается резко, притягивая эльфа к себе за ворот зелёной, потрепанной временем стеганки. Сокращает расстояние до минимума. Иорвет пытается перекрыть ему кислород, Роше крадет его воздух.

***

Шершавые пальцы с сухой и мозолистой из-за лука кожей тянут красный шнурок, ослабляя завязки на синем акетоне. Шнурок не поддается, цепляясь за кольчугу. Иорвет зло выдыхает, дергая его сильнее и снова касаясь губ Вернона в голодном поцелуе. Роше не говорит о том, что и сам эльф одевается в сотню слоев одежды с тысячей застежек. Слушает приглушенные ругательства о ремешках на поясе и рукавах, бренчание ремней, шелест ткани, которую настойчиво тянут с него. Синий, местами протертый и запачканный землей и кровью акетон летит в сторону — к лежащей на стылой земле зеленой стеганке. Звякает мелкими звеньями тяжелая кольчуга, откидывается в сторону легкая нижняя рубаха из льна. Одежда уже не скрывает худощавую грудь и руки, покрытые шрамами. У Вернона их куда меньше, чем у старого эльфа, но слишком много для короткой человеческой жизни. Часть их перекрывают татуировки, не столь изящные, как у Иорвета. Простые, солдатские. Лилия у сердца и на плече, кривая местами цепь вокруг руки, скрещенные мечи. Краска где-то выцвела, став синеватой, а линии скошенные, не аккуратные. Его татуировки даже рядом с мягкими изгибами лозы на Иорветовой шее не стоят. Кожа покрывается мурашками — Роше непроизвольно ежится, обхватив свои плечи руками. Он слишком распален для морозного свежего воздуха. Ему не дают зажаться — недовольно шипят и тянут руки в сторону, открывая вид на безволосую грудь.

Иорвет недовольно поджимает губы, надавливая пальцами на недавнюю, еще не полностью зажившую рану на боку, заставляя Вернона шипеть от боли. Целует-кусает в подбородок, морщась из-за колючей щетины и сильного запаха крови и пота. Роше хмыкает в ответ и широко улыбается, видя это недовольство, — шатаясь по лесам и убивая врагов короны, сложно регулярно аккуратно бриться и пахнуть ромашками с луговыми травами. Помыться удается не всегда, еще реже есть возможность воспользоваться мылом. Многочисленные слои тяжелой одежды тоже не добавляют в его запах изысканных ароматов и свежести. Вернон пахнет потом, выделанной кожей и крепким, терпким табаком. Иорвет утыкается на мгновение в его волосы — к поту примешивается аромат травы и земли, на которой сидит Роше. Человеческие запахи тяжелые, грубые, но уже давно ставшие привычными. Сам Иорвет пахнет иначе — прелой листвой, мхом, дымом костра и чем-то цветочным. Запахи кожи, масел, мускуса и пота тоже присутствуют, но в первую очередь для Вернона эльф ассоциируется с пряным ароматом леса. 

Роше касается его щеки, заставляя посмотреть в свои глаза, и замирает так на мгновение, пытаясь найти ответы на свои вопросы. Зачем? Почему? Когда Иорвету это наскучит и он просто убьет дурного, сходящего из-за него с ума dh’oine? Иорвет молчит, а Вернон касается губами кончика острого уха. Прикусывает нежную чувствительную кожу, вырывая из эльфских губ судорожный вздох. 

Роше опрокидывают спиной на землю. Мелкие камешки больно колят не скрытую ничем кожу, а опавшие листья, веточки и травинки запутываются в волосах. 

— Подожди ты, — Вернон пытается выпутаться, скинуть нагло усевшегося на его бедрах эльфа. Иорвет криво улыбается, ловит его за запястья и прижимает руки к земле, не давая освободиться. — Акетон хоть притащи, сволочь, тоже мне, нашел развлечение — трахаться в лесу, лежа прямо на голой земле. 

— Я хочу так. И не ворчи, dh’oine, — улыбка Иорвета лисья — хитрая и лукавая, — а то я подумаю, что ты начал стареть, и мне следует убить тебя, проявляя милосердие. 

— Сволочь ты... и скотина ушастая, — Вернон дергается, пытаясь освободить хотя бы одну руку. 

— Тебе это нравится, Роше. — Сложно спорить с тем, кто обхватывает губами твой сосок, прикусывая его и лаская языком. С тем, кто ерзает, усаживаясь на бедрах выше — давя на пах. Притираясь еще ближе и заставляя желать стащить чертовы неудобные штаны.

Настроение Иорвета и его желания сложно анализировать. Он может быть и ласковым, и грубым. Иногда отдаваться с полной силой, полностью покоряясь желаниям Вернона, иногда переча ему во всем, а иногда не давая даже возможности возмутиться — тогда подчиняться приходится уже Роше. Сейчас у эльфа явно нет настроения спорить или послушно подставляться под человеческие ласки. Он хочет брать, хочет покорности. Вернону нравится это все — разницы нет, а игры с контролем только заводят сильнее. И если Иорвет захотел трахнуть его прямо на траве, камнях и ветках, он сделает это вне зависимости от того, что говорит ему сам Вернон. 

— Мне нравится, когда ты не болтаешь попусту, белка. — Оставлять последнее слово за Иорветом не хочется. Впрочем, есть вещи интереснее ругани — ощущение мнимой, зыбкой свободы, когда ему снова позволяют распоряжаться своими руками. Пальцы на завязках штанов, все те же дурные камешки, впивающиеся в оголенный Вернонов зад. Остается только порадоваться, что вокруг них лиственные деревья и кусты, а на елки. Вытаскивать из своей задницы иголки не хочется. — Давай быстрее, — просит Роше, когда Иорвет касается внутренней стороны бедра, избегая прикосновений к члену. Чертов эльф гладит ногу так близко, но издевается, не давая того, что нужно. Вернона нагло игнорируют, прикусывают кожу над коленом и трутся носом о живот. 

— Вы, dh’oine, слишком торопитесь — жить, умирать и любить... Да к тому же еще и идете на поводу у своей похоти. 

— Говоришь так, будто трахаться я собираюсь сам с собой, — огрызается Вернон. Звучит это, правда, скорее как недовольное бурчание. 

— Я бы посмотрел на это, — смех у Иорвета низкий, глухой. Он улыбается почти незаметно, из-за шрама и неровных зубов радость эльфа всегда кажется хищной, злой и темной. — Только, боюсь, тебе не хватит пластичности. И длины члена, уж будем честны. Разве что пальцами — хочу взглянуть на это. — Он поднимается с ног Роше одним плавным движением, заставляя человека, оставленного без ласк и какого-либо внимания, процедить злобное «сука ты, Иорвет». 

На живот Вернону приземляется метко брошенная бутылочка с маслом, заставляющая мышцы поджаться от удара и холода стекла. Ушастая сволочь с невозмутимым видом вытаскивает из общей кучи одежды синий акетон, осматривает его с сомнением, а затем швыряет на землю рядом с Роше и нагло с комфортом усаживается. Иорвет смотрит на него сверху вниз ― лежащего обнаженным в траве, земле и прелых листьях. Смотрит властно, зная, что способен заставить глупого человека подчиняться. Вернон полностью обнажен, а на чертовом эльфе все еще надеты штаны, дурацкие подвязанные ремнями чулки и мягкие кожаные сапоги. 

— Ну же, Вернон, — голос Иорвета звучит надменно, а в его взгляде беснуются черти. 

— А не пошел бы ты нахер? — спрашивает Роше, чтобы не сдавать позиции сразу. 

— Так не терпится? Пойду, но как-нибудь позже. Сейчас же туда отправишься ты. — Глаз один, а взгляд его прожигает, словно Иорвет видит Вернона со всех сторон сразу. Глаз один, да, но взгляд почему-то первым отводит Роше. Можно встать и уйти, можно послать дурную белку к чертям собачьим, но вместо этого он вынимает пробку, смачивает пальцы в пахнущем травами и цветами масле, хмыкая про себя про чертовых эльфов — сказать такое вслух значит снова начать споры с Иорветом. Потому Роше молча расставляет ноги шире, касается себя, надавливает на мышцы, пытаясь расслабиться. Эльф подается ближе — шуршит под акетоном листва, слышится резкий судорожный вздох, когда внутрь тела толкается сначала один, потом и второй палец. Иорвет хватает его за колено, заставляя раскрыться еще больше, смотрит до невозможности пристально. 

— Любуешься? — хрипло спрашивает Роше. Поза слишком уязвимая и открытая, а эльфский взгляд слишком внимательный. 

— Любуюсь, — не отрицает Иорвет, не отводя взгляда. Это заводит только сильнее, заставляя Вернона сопеть через нос и действовать быстрее — чтобы получить что-то больше ладони на колене. 

— Иди ко мне, — голос Иорвета хриплый, полный желания, а взгляд тяжелый. Травянистая зелень становится похожей на темное, опасное болото, затягивающее в себя. Эльфу явно пришлось по вкусу представление Вернона, пальцы, скользящие внутри его тела. Иорвет убирает наконец руку с Роше, стягивает с себя оставшуюся одежду и хлопает по акетону. 

Вернон поднимается, отряхивая с тела налипшие на него веточки и листья, ругается вполголоса, но подходит. Становится рядом с краем, его тянут вниз, заставляя встать на колени, наваливаются сверху, не давая взбрыкнуть. Иорвет утыкается носом в основание шеи, шепчет что-то на своем языке — слишком тихо, чтобы можно было распознать отдельные слова. Дыхание обжигает кожу, заставляет Роше дернуться, но эльфские руки держат крепко, касаются груди, задевая соски. 

— Проси, — слышит он шепот у уха. Чертов Иорвет, пахнущий чертовым лесом, касается его плеча поцелуем, вжимается членом меж ягодиц и замирает.

— Иди ты, — Роше опускает голову на сцепленные в замок руки. 

— Ты повторяешься, Вернон, это скучно. — В ответ снова слышится смех, — ты знаешь что-то кроме оскорблений и ругательств? 

— Иорвет, мать твою! — Он не собирается просить, но и молчать бесполезно — упрямство, кажется, родилось раньше самого эльфа. Как и дурные безумные идеи с мрачным, циничным чувством юмора. 

— Снова грубость... Расценю это как просьбу, dh’oine, — отвечает он, погружаясь наконец в его тело на всю длину. Не дает привыкнуть, сразу начиная двигаться. Иорвет любит грубый секс, жесткий и быстрый. Роше до него и не знал, что и ему это понравится — тем более в такой роли. 

И вот он — подставляется, выгибает спину, дышит быстро и загнанно, кусая губы. Не стонет, никогда не стонет, в отличие от чертового эльфа, вбивающегося в него, наваливающегося всем телом, не дающего передохнуть. 

Вернон тянется к себе, желая получить разрядку, но Иорвет раздраженно шипит и отталкивает его руку, не позволяя. Контролирует все, ушастая скотина: как Роше стоять, как трахаться, когда кончать. Все как хочется эльфу. Губы Иорвета касаются плеча, хаотично целуя, а длинные, изящные эльфские пальцы смыкаются на члене, двигаются в такт быстрым и резким толчкам. 

Воздух наполняется звонкими шлепками кожи о кожу, тихим рычанием, что срывается с губ Вернона, шепотом. Иорвет что-то говорит на Старшей речи, слишком тихо и быстро, сбиваясь, так что Роше распознает только отдельные слова — elaine... mo dh’oine... mo minnann. Они сливаются в общий гул, смешиваются с просьбами «еще», «быстрее», «Иорвет, мать твою» на всеобщем. 

Перед взглядом Вернона расползаются белые точки. Слишком хорошо, слишком ярко — с этим эльфом всегда так. Хаотично, безумно, в сражении. 

Роше обмякает в руках Иорвета, чувствует, как тот выходит из него и падает рядом, опускаясь головой на траву. Вернон садится и шипит недовольно, чувствуя стекающую по бедрам сперму. Эльф ухмыляется так самодовольно, что хочется ударить его в нос, но Роше слишком хорошо и лениво, потому он лишь наклоняется ближе и целует-кусает Иорветовы губы. Всматривается в листики и веточки, застрявшие в разметавшихся по земле темных волосах, в румянец на щеках и блеск в безумной зелени глаза. В темный провал с правой стороны и безобразный шрам, рассекающий всю щеку от виска до губ. Чертов эльф кажется безумно красивым, словно созданным для того, чтобы сводить Роше с ума. 

Стылый ветер морозит разгоряченную кожу. Вернон вдыхает его глубоко, отстраняется, но не разрывает зрительного контакта. Воздух пахнет потом, сексом и пряным запахом леса.


End file.
